


Коробка с секретами

by yanek



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: Маленькие сладкие истории о любви (- И «Карапузы»? - И «Карапузы»!)
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 61





	1. Слабость (три раза когда Тренер таскает Рэя за оттопыренные уши)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Исполнение заявки 1.5 из дайри-соо The Gentlemen Fest:  
> «Рэй/Тренер, 3 раза когда Тренер таскает за оттопыреные уши Рэя (сначала во время тренировки (или что нибудь другое на усмотрение автора), потом во время поцелуя , и в минет.»

1

Одним из самых поразительных талантов Рэймонда Смита была способность отлично выглядеть в любых обстоятельствах. Взять хотя бы их знакомство. Может быть от шока, конечно, но, когда они, кхм, потеряли Наха, он смотрел на Рэя и понимал что тот выглядит потрясающе.

До осознания «потрясающе привлекательно для тебя, старина» понадобилось несколько месяцев. Никакого иммунитета за это время он так и не выработал. Даже когда они стали встречаться. Особенно когда они стали встречаться.

Вот и сейчас, глядя как Рэй стирает пот с волос полотенцем на фоне обшарпанной стены его зала, Тренер не мог выйти из эстетического ступора. Царапины на скамейке смотрелись стильным дизайнерским решением. Пыль светилась будто ей нарочно задали какие-то особые параметры в программе для спецэффектов. Сам Рэй — раскрасневшийся и мокрый после короткой яростной разминки — не только искажал окружающее пространство, но и словно бы прицельно бил красотой в единственного зрителя.

Уверенность в собственном проигрыше в запланированном Рэем поединке, усиливалась с каждой минутой блаженного созерцания. Ударить его казалось кощунством.

Рэй отложил полотенце. Пригладил пальцами волосы, что не особо спасло ситуацию. Общая растрепанность в сочетании с мокрой кожей напоминала о сексе.

Пришлось перевести взгляд на извилистую глубокую трещину в потолке. Мысли о ремонте обычно помогали остыть. Но сейчас они не работали, как и данное себе обещание воздерживаться под крышей клуба от греховных мыслей и действий. А ведь он держал его годами!..

Со скамейки раздался смешок.

— Ты всех выгнал, чтобы тебя таким не увидели?

Рэй с любопытством следил за его метаниям. И говорил почти тем самым бархатным тоном, от которого у Тренера отключались мозги. Почти…

— Каким таким? — грубовато уточнил Тренер, протягивая ему боксерский шлем, про который успел начисто забыть. Новенький, только распакованный. Купленный специально для Рэя, но этим фактом никто не собирался делиться.  
Рэй погладил черную кожу и вроде как одобрил дизайн еле заметным кивком.

— Мягким, расслабленным, — ответил он уже обычным голосом.

Ни мягким, ни расслабленным Тренер себя не чувствовал.  
Вдребезги очарованным — пожалуй.

— Неа. Чтобы они не увидели как легко ты надерешь мне задницу. — Честность всегда казалась ему лучшей политикой.

— Легко? — спросил Рэй и показал на шлем: — Я не знаю как это надеть.

Тренер посмотрел на него с сомнением. Насколько он мог судить Рэй прежде чем браться за что-либо проводил мощную исследовательскую работу, вникая в малейшие нюансы. Походило на провокацию, но единственным способом узнать чего он хотел было ему подыграть.

Рэй нетерпеливо дернул плечом.

— Поможешь?

— Давай. Голову ниже наклони. Да не так!..

Тренер отработанным годами жестом коснулся головы задать верное положение и — прикосновение завершило то, что не сделало всё остальное. Сердце оглушительно ухнуло, пульс подскочил. Руки сами собой соскользнули ниже: левая забралась в волосы, правая почему-то оказалась на щеке.

— Шлем, — тихо напомнил Рэй и потерся щекой о его ладонь. Похоже его такой поворот полностью устраивал.

— Ты нарочно, да?..

— Не знаю о чем ты.

О, судя по самодовольной улыбке, он знал!..

Тренер возмущенно выдохнул и потянул Рэя за уши. У него была слабость к этим ушам, он касался их при каждом подходящем случае, но сейчас хотел просто подразнить!..

Подразнил.

Желание ударило прямо в голову.

Так сильно и ярко, что он покачнулся.

Рэй подхватил его за бедра, удерживая от бесславного падения.  
Спросил:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Похоже нокаутирую себя еще до боя.

— Интересный способ избежать поражения. Предлагаю ничью и, — руки Рэя переместились с бедер на задницу, — закрыть зал.

Конечно же он согласился!..

2

— Скажи мне что это не кокаин, пожалуйста. Одного появления в неделю более чем достаточно. — Рэй, что удивительно, не закрыл перед ним дверь после этой тирады. Тирады, которую он сам от себя не ожидал, пока не увидел Рэя: в домашней одежде, и — в фартуке?..

Да, готовка объяснила бы белый порошок на одежде и руках куда лучше кокаина. Мука встречалась в обычной жизни гораздо чаще. Если рядом, конечно, не было Карапузов снимающих новый межгалактический хит о молодых преуспевших в этой жизни хищниках. С реальным реквизитом.

Тренер застонал и уперся лбом — в дверные петли.

У Рэя неодобрительно дернулись губы.

— Еще немного и у тебя появятся новые подопечные.

— Что? — стоило признать прозвучало несколько испуганно.

— Синяки под твоими глазами почти готовы жить отдельно. Так и быть подберу им комнату на всякий случай. — Рэй тонко усмехнулся. Кажется он — шутил? — и был рад его видеть?... Рэй закатил глаза и втянул его в дом за ворот спортивного костюма. Закрыл дверь. Сократил расстояние между ними со знакомых до, скажем так, очень близких друзей. — И чему ты улыбаешься? За комнату придется расплачиваться. — Судя по тому как блестели глаза за стеклами очков и тому как просел голос, речь шла не о деньгах…

Тренер обязательно бы поддержал тему, но кое-что другое отвлекло его внимание.  
Уши, восхитительные уши Рэя, эти ладные, круглые, немного оттопыренные уши были в муке.

— У тебя тут это, давай уберу.

Рэй выразил сомнение поднятыми бровями, но не стал возражать. Тренер вручил ему его же очки и осторожно провел по нежным краям ушей сверху, скорее всего абсолютно утратив контроль над лицом.

— Ты пропустил мочки, — тихо сказал Рэй.

Тренер хохотнул и нежно погладил мочки тоже, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости, только чистое удовольствие.

— Все? Или хочешь сделать с моими ушами что-то еще?

— Кое-что хочу да...

— Давай, удиви меня.

Тренер сомкнул пальцы на ушах и осторожно потянул к себе Рэя, чтобы мягко поцеловать. Тот ответил и, когда они все-таки выдохнули, толкнул его к ближайшей стене.

3

Голова была легкая и пустая, а вот тело тяжелое и неповоротливое.  
Он и забыл каким то становится неуправляемым из-за алкоголя с пузыриками. С крепким таких проблем не возникало.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — пробормотал Рэй и сгрузил его на стену, чтобы открыть дверь.

Недовольным он не выглядел. Наоборот, так наслаждался ситуацией, словно добрался до финишной прямой в давно вынашиваемом плане. Интересно, что должно было стать его завершающей частью?.. Улыбка расползлась по лицу, а тепло — по телу, концентрируясь в паху.  
Жаль Рэй знал насколько он в ясном сознании.  
Иначе можно было бы случайно упасть на него, схватиться за что-нибудь...  
Хотя, какое иначе...

Он почти определился куда именно будет падать и что при этом сжимать, когда дверь с противоположной стороны площадки открылась.

Соседка и пекинес, которого она держала на руках, пялились на них с нескрываемым любопытством.  
Пока он подбирал слова, Рэй обернулся к зрителям и лучезарно улыбнулся.  
Пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы не сползти по стене вниз.

— Добрый вечер, миссис Шварц, Иерихон. — Рэй сопроводил каждое имя кивком. — Мы вам помешали?

Его тон можно было даже принять за искренне благожелательный. Если вы не разбирались в интонациях Рэймонда Смита последние несколько месяцев...  
Погодите, Иерихон?..  
Он звал собаку Иеримией.  
Что ж, это объясняло почему мисссис Шварц здоровалась с ним намного прохладнее чем с Рэем.  
Или дело было все-таки в его неотразимости!

— Добрый вечер, Рэймонд. Нет совсем, нет, что вы! Я подумала может вам нужна помощь. У вас заклинило замок?

— Нет, у нас, — это у «нас» Рэй с удовольствием выделил, — заклинило Джеймса. Выпил немного больше положенного. Но все под контролем. — Замок щелкнул подтверждая сказанное. — Простите, если потревожили. Мы пойдем.

Соседка кивнула, но никуда не исчезла. Пекинес махнул лапкой. Оба продолжали наблюдение.

Рэй улыбнулся чуть менее естественно, снова подставил ему плечо, очаровательно сосредоточенный на том, чтобы как можно быстрее завершить эту неловкую сцену. Правое ухо оказалось напротив его рта и Тренер с удовольствием уступил своим бесам: качнулся вперед и в мнимом падении ткнулся в ухо губами.

Рэй замер. Зрители наверное тоже.

— Мы уже пришли? — спросил он показательно пьяно и громко, прежде чем прижаться к шее носом и сомкнуть обе руки на обтянутой джинсами заднице.

Рэй коротко вдохнул, заводясь с полоборота (да, изучение его невербальных сигналов, Тренер любил даже больше чем изучение интонаций!) и — немного помедлив ответил ему тем же. Стратег!...

— Не буду мешать, — раздалось со стороны и соседка все же закрыла дверь.  
Тренер счастливо рассмеялся.

— Ты!.. — предложения Рэй не закончил. Восхищение и удивление на его лице смешались в то замечательное выражение, которое Тренер так любил.

— Я знаю своих соседей лучше тебя. Теперь она успокоится и перестанет собирать на тебя досье.

— Досье?..

— А ты думал у тебя одного есть хобби?..

Рэй нахмурился, видимо оценивая потенциальную угрозу, и пришлось срочно принимать меры. Он легко поцеловал Рэя в щеку, а затем в грудь прямо сквозь рубашку. Сосок под тканью выразительно стоял.

Рэй выдохнул куда протяжнее чем в прошлый раз, сообщая о полной боевой готовности.

Тренер его отпустил, потянулся к ручке двери, немного жалея о том что руки его плохо слушаются. Он бы хотел вынуть рубашку Рэя из-за прямо на лестничной клетке.  
Не для соседки.  
Для себя.

Рэй убрал одну руку с его задницы, чтобы помочь с дверью, но стоило оказаться в квартире, вернул ее обратно.

— Кажется тебя возбуждает публичный секс, хм? — Тренер с удовольствием ответил  
тем же, хотя его по-прежнему качало.

— Возможно, — ответил Рэй. — Или такой ты, я бы не стал так просто отбрасывать эту теорию.

— Какой такой?.. — он попытался добраться до края рубашки, со стороны поясницы, но застрял на этой самой пояснице, поглаживая ее и ширинку Рэя.  
Тот зажмурился. Наверное, никак не мог вспомнить подходящее случаю прилагательное.

— Отвязный? — вспомнил таки.

Тренер хохотнул.

— Обычно я другой?

— Обычно ты спрашиваешь прежде чем что-либо сделать.

— Эм, — он все-таки остановился и вытянул рубашку наружу, так ему необходимо было потрогать кое-чью голую спину. — Это плохо?

— Нет, но можешь попробовать не спрашивать.

Разрешение выкрутило возбуждение в максимум. К сожалению, держаться на ногах своими силами, оно не помогало, и обидно сокращало количество доступных действий. Впрочем, некоторые оставшиеся были... Ммм...

— Окей, тогда прошу учесть, что я никуда не хочу идти и мне необходимо за что-то держаться.

— Звучит как подводка к вопросу, — Рэй его явно дразнил.

— Мне понадобится время чтобы перестроится!..

— У тебя почти не осталось времени, — сказано было прямо в губы.  
Тренер открыл рот навстречу языку и погладив все что было по дороге поднял руки к ушам, осторожно их сжимая.  
Рэй прервал поцелуй:

— Ты хочешь целовать меня и трогать их? — он так улыбался, что было ясно — совсем не верит в его «отвязность». Ха!

— Разумеется! И кое-что еще... — Тренер осторожно потянул его за мочки вниз, показывая направление.

Рэй поднял брови. Расстегнул на нем куртку, стащил с плеч на пол.  
Задрал поло до подбородка и выдохнул в грудь:

— Продолжай, — прежде чем коснуться голой кожи языком.


	2. Секрет (Бенни находит в столе Тренера кое-что неожиданное)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ИЛЛЮСТРАЦИЯ (ААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА)  
> https://twitter.com/ButtWombat/status/1262844648298594305

Справедливости ради Бенни залез в стол Тренера не из любопытства, нет. Тот сам попросил по телефону жутко простывшим голосом найти документы на зал и отдать их Смиту, до которого в свою очередь надо было доехать. В каком из ящиков доки должны лежать он не помнил. Спросил кого-то рядом - ответа Бенни не услышал, но скорее всего там не помнили тоже, потому что Тренер издал какой-то странный звук, вроде проказливого смешка, еще раз повторил фразу про Смита, опять же довольно странным тоном, и завершил звонок. 

Бенни признаться от всего это ненадолго повис (Что этот смешок все-таки значил? Почему документы надо было вести Смиту? Кто там с Тренером, температурным, мог быть, особенно знающий, где лежат доки лучше его самого?) но быстро опомнился. В зал вот-вот должны были подтянуться другие, с шуточками и вопросами. Короче, быстрее и вернее было искать доки без них. 

Проклятая папка не нашлась ни в первом ящике, ни во втором, ни в третьем. На второй круг поисков в самом нижнем, в щели между стенкой и дном, прикрытой бумажками, обнаружился косяк или что-то вроде того: выглядело оно как косяк, но какой-то слишком изящный. А вместо папиросной бумаги трава оказалась обернута в лепестки цветов. Весь этот гербарий был хорошо просушен и казался хрупким, так что Бенни вместо того чтобы взять его в руки почти засунул в ящик башку и принюхался. Пахло той дорогущей травой, которую «Карапузы» спиздили у мистера Пирсона, что давало ответ как минимум на один вопрос, но задавало еще десяток. Вроде того кто и почему такое мог Тренеру подогнать? Хотя тут как бы вариантов было не так уж много... Смит понятное дело с ним вроде бы как дружил, тусовался здесь постоянно, они иногда что-то вроде дружеских подъебок устраивали, только покрасивее чем у пацанов выходило и тише как-то, интимнее... И вон Тренер ему доверял настолько чтобы доки отдать попросить... 

Бенни осторожно коснулся косяка кончиком пальца и понял, одновременно несколько вещей:  
\- трава была завернута в лепестки роз,   
\- мистер Смит тоже чихал, когда заезжал в зал проверить как у них тут дела,  
\- он никогда никому не расскажет эту историю.


	3. Конфета (Рэй приходит к Тренеру за сладким)

Началось все с того, что девочки с курсов самообороны, которым Тренер сдавал зал по вторникам, устроили в прямом эфире танцевальный баттл с «Карапузами» и победили, что было хорошо для девочек, но для парней стало настоящим ударом. Пришлось потратить часть тренировки на вдохновляющую речь про стоящие перед пацанами вызовы и про новые интригующие возможности. Праймтайм где-то здесь выдал, мол, одна из его сестер разбирается в танце живота и могла бы давать им уроки. Остальные так тяжело вздохнули, что Тренеру расхотелось смеяться над этими дурнями, и он разрешил им посмотреть один из видеоуроков этой самой сестры. 

Как раз во время разучивания танца, пришли новенькие. Из тех, «заправочных», пытавшихся хорошо укуренными отжать бумажник у Рэя, пока тот заливал бензин в машину. Крепкие ребята, по части нервной системы точно, ведь они все-таки добрались до зала после крайне пугающего знакомства. Рэй тогда (очень уставший, голодный Рэй), надавал им оплеух, полил бензином, и, убеждая задуматься, что они делают со своими жизнями, щелкал зажигалкой… Тренер застал лишь развязку драмы - отходил в ближайший супермаркет купить батончиков (самых несладких и самых полезных, какие смог найти), - да так и застыл: Рэй, в наигранном безумии, был бессовестно хорош... Вмешаться Тренер не успел - на него указали как на проводника в светлое будущее и ребята бросились к его ногам, скорее в поисках защиты, чем наставления. Он скормил им батончики, расписал успехи подопечных, сохраняя невозмутимый вид, хотя взгляд Рэя - тяжелый, одобряющий, внимательный - обжигал спину. После Рэй засосал его в машине до полной потери ориентации в пространстве и как-то так вышло, что методы воспитания и их границы, они обсудили на следующий день, ближе к вечеру… 

Увидев танец живота в исполнении «Карапузов» новенькие едва не растеряли всю свою решимость. Тренер перехватил их у самого выхода. Объяснил про баттл, количество подписчиков кривляющихся на ринге «звезд» - всё это не путаясь в терминах. Передал их освободившемуся Мэлу, понял насколько выбился из сил и в поисках топлива и тишины устремился к кабинету. 

Увы, в столе нашелся один единственный батончик с шоколадом, орехами и еще какой-то херней. Сил добывать что-то другое у него просто не было, поэтому он почти решился на это преступление против здоровья, когда в кабинет вошел Рэй, еще более злой чем тогда на заправке. Увидев его Рэй остановился, подышал, считая вдохи-выдохи, и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь на оба замка, вот уже несколько месяцев исправно работающих. Организм, минуту назад стенавший об отсутствии энергии, отреагировал на происходящее возбуждением. Особенно ему понравилось как Рэй медленно снял пижонский тренч и поправил брюки, чтобы те не смялись, прежде чем сесть на стол. Ну и намек на усмешку, как всегда... 

Мысленно Тренер прописал себе отрезвляющий подзатыльник. Думать о сексе, пока ребята занимаются в соседнем помещении было как минимум неправильно. Вслух же, махнув зажатым в руке батончиком, он спросил предательски осипшим голосом:   
— Хочешь?   
Усмешка на лице Рэя распустилась вполне по-настоящему.   
— Я бы подержал во рту кое-что другое. Это бы куда эффективней улучшило мое самочувствие и твое кажется тоже. - Глаза из-под светлых ресниц смотрели чисто и безмятежно… Поднявшийся изнутри жар опалил даже кончики ушей.   
— Я в порядке, - не слишком уверенно ответил Тренер.   
Рэй поднял брови, обозначая легчайшее сомнение:   
— И тебя совсем не волнуют танцующие под Шакиру ребята на ринге?  
— Включая новеньких?..  
— Включая новеньких.   
Тренер вздохнул, положил батончик, откатился на кресле от стола.   
Рэй наблюдал молча и не использовал никаких запрещенных приемов включающих его язык, губы или щеки. Кажется такое поведение следовало поощрить? Да и факт про самочувствие был абсолютной правдой…  
— Они сильно заняты? - спросил Тренер все еще сомневаясь.  
Рэй красиво поднялся со стола, погладил раскрытой ладонью подлокотник компьютерного кресла, сказал тихо:   
— Я оставил им Банни, чтобы он их занял, - и тем лишил его последних сомнений. 

Ладно, этим и ладонью на коленке.


	4. Вещи (как все-таки решили съехаться))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> элементы драмы!

Когда-то давно дом был тихой гаванью, где можно было спрятаться от мира и насладиться покоем, достаточно было отключить телефон. 

Теперь, даже если он оставался в квартире один, отдыху мешали воспоминания от вполне невинных, вроде Рэя с любопытством разглядывающего пластинки из его коллекции, до несовместимых с любым видом осмысленной деятельности: тот же Рэй, но раздетый по пояс, облизывал свои пальцы, сидя в его любимом кресле, в гостиной... 

И он не жалел о том, что так получилось, совсем нет, но иногда это было тяжело, особенно когда они долго не могли встретиться. 

Как сегодня. 

Он сидел в этом самом кресле, ждал когда Рэй приедет, и не мог ничего поделать ни с воспоминаниями, ни с самим собой. 

Казалось стоит себя коснуться и он украдет у них будущих что-то важное.  
Казалось стоит перестать думать о Рее, по-настоящему отвлечься, и тот исчезнет. 

Сумерки становились гуще, возбуждение тоже, а он сам словно опускался на какую-то до сих пор незнакомую глубину, к которой совсем не был готов. Там ждали важные и касающихся их обоих решения, способные все испортить. 

Все, что он совершенно точно не хотел терять.

Тренер глухо застонал и вдруг понял что уже ни один. Рэй опять открыл замок бесшумно и стоял на пороге гостиной, жутко напряженный, судя по линии плеч.  
— Что-то случилось?  
Рэй отрицательно мотнул головой, снял верхнюю одежду и не зажигая света подошел к креслу.  
Спросил тихо:  
— Ты мне скажи, — и внутри словно что-то сломалось. Он осторожно потянул Рэя на себя, продолжая сидеть, и обнял. Тот осторожно ответил тем же, поцеловал его за ухом, выдохнул в шею. Язык коснулся кожи и исчез. 

У Рэя были свои маленькие важные ритуалы для встреч после их долгих разлук.  
Долгими считались все длиннее недели (да, Тренер считал). И да, возможно он тоже, в своем большом и пустом, несмотря на обилие вещей доме, думал о разном... 

Отстраняться не хотелось, но Тренер разомкнул руки и зажег ночник, стоящий на столике рядом с креслом. Рэй внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, не скрывая тревоги. Мягкий свет ужасно ему шел. 

Может поэтому нужные слова все-таки нашлись. 

— Кажется я хочу, чтобы здесь было больше твоих вещей. Так, наверное, скучать будет легче.  
Рэй еле заметно выдохнул, окончательно опустился перед креслом на колени, сжал его голени:  
— С удовольствием поделюсь с тобой керамикой. Мне как раз больше некуда ставить чайники, — он шутил.  
Тренер надеялся что шутил. Коллекция была впечатляющей.  
— Я предупреждал!.. — собственная улыбка казалась чудом.  
— Ты предупреждал, — согласился Рэй, переместил руки с голеней на бедра, все еще без намека на секс. Ему словно было важно за него держаться. Его плечи все еще были напряжены. Может даже больше чем минуту назад. — Если хочешь изменить что-то у меня, я готов выслушать. И освободить место для твоих вещей. Ты удивишься тому какое количество места я готов освободить. — Он сделал паузу, коротко облизнулся. — Хватит на всю эту квартиру.  
Сердце забилось часто и в грудь будто вернулось куда-то отлучавшееся тепло.  
— Оу, давай учтем реалии, — он улыбнулся еще шире и снова потянул Рэя на себя, но уже за затылок, — быстро ты освободишь разве что одну комнату. — Рэй, наконец, расслабился, погладил его бедра. Лизнул между ключиц. — Я бы не отказался от места для работы, где мы точно не будем делать ничего такого.  
— Какого? — спросил Рэй в его губы и Тренер показал ему.


	5. Под навесом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С днем рождения, adorkable! <3  
> ЛЮБЛЮ ЦЕЛУЮ ОБНИМАЮ ПЛАЧУ САХАРОМ

Морской ветер трепал легкую футболку и шорты, но Рэй не чувствовал себя голым против ожиданий. Хотя утром, выбирая непривычную для себя одежду, сомневался, что сможет проходить так целый день, ни разу не испытав желания вернуться к привычным слоям. Желание его ни разу не посетило и вряд ли дело было в жаре — причина уходила корнями куда глубже. Собственно ее всесторонним изучением Рэй и занимался потягивая безалкогольный мохито на веранде крохотной гостиницы, в которой они остановились. 

Плетеный навес резал солнечный свет узорами. Тени деревьев, раскачивающихся в такт порывам ветра, плясали у ног. Чужое дыхание щекотало шею, и каждый раз, когда Рэй тянулся за стаканом, приходилось проявлять чудеса гибкости, чтобы не потревожить сон спящего у него на груди мальчишки. Мальчишки ничем не походившего на отца, кроме цвета глаза — карих по центру и зеленых к краям. Тихого, ранимого, чувствительного. Крохотная ступня время от времени ощутимо пинала Рэя в бедро. Но ни это — ни светлые доставшиеся от матери волосы, напоминающие о многом — не вызывали никакого раздражения. Наоборот, всё в Коди было ценно. А ведь Рэй никогда не чувствовал в себе никакого интереса к детям и всегда представлял свою жизнь без них, пока не увидел как Джеймс прижимает к груди сына. 

Расслабленный, мягкий, открытый, одетый в какое-то подобие пижамы с мелким принтом из мультяшек. Незнакомый и беззащитный. Обида, глупая иррациональная обида за то, что Рэй так поздно и случайно узнал о пацане, отступила. У Джеймса были весомые причины скрывать эту часть жизни от мистера Смита. Мальчик смотрел на него большого, грозного — Рэй приехал со встречи как был в темном плаще поверх массивного костюма — и боялся. Джеймс вроде боялся тоже, но не двигался с места. Гладил светлую макушку, успокаивая, шептал что-то на ухо. Давал время спасти положение. 

Рэй стащил верхнюю одежду, оставшись в светлой рубашке. Криво пристроил на вешалку, приблизился. Позволил Джеймсу растрепать себе волосы и стащить очки - Коди зачем-то необходимо было потрогать их перед знакомством.  
— Это папин друг. Самый близкий. Хочешь пожать ему руку?  
Коди хотел, но пожал не руку, а пальцы. Каждый по очереди, начав с указательного. Нахмурился, добравшись до кольца.  
— Не любит их, — объяснил Джеймс. Стало ясно почему он без своего.  
Рэй кивнул, снял перстень и спрятал, чувствуя что готов сделать намного больше лишь бы его впустили в этот маленький мир на двоих. А потом забыл про кольцо и вспомнил лишь когда о нем спросил Банни. Оказалось, «печать успеха» ничего больше для Рэя не значила. 

Может в тот вечер он и начал меняться незаметно для себя, как и говорил Майкл:  
— День за днем, одно к одному. А потом ты внезапно понимаешь, что не сможешь поехать с женой к морю, потому что очередной молодой выскочка выпрыгивает из штанов лишь бы доказать свою значимость. И даже если унять его на время, придется брать с собой взвод охраны. Я уж не говорю о детях. Дети в нашем мире становятся либо наследниками, либо заложниками. Не к такому будущему я стремился... 

Рэй слушал его и понимал почему Майкл хочет оставить бизнес, но не видел причин оставить все самому. 

Теперь они появились. 

От одной мысли, что кто-то может добраться до Джеймса, чтобы повлиять на него, ломило виски.  
Про то, что с ними будет, если Джеймс потеряет сына из-за бизнеса — он не хотел думать, но был обязан. 

Коди всхлипнул во сне, возвращая его в настоящее. Рэй осторожно погладил его по спине, и услышал со стороны довольный смешок. Джеймс, вернувшийся с новым кувшином мохито, обнимал этот самый кувшин и улыбался. Наверняка, он уже пару минут любовался ими, делал снимки.  
Нежность накатила волной.  
Рэй и не знал что способен такое испытывать. 

Джеймс тихо поставил кувшин на стол. Подошел к ним. Забрался в волосы на затылке Рэя пальцами.  
Руки, недавно коловшие для коктейля лед, приятно холодили.  
— О чем задумался?  
Рэй с удовольствием подставился ласке, помолчал немного, подводя итог всему, что успел понять.  
— Обручальные кольца ему тоже не понравятся?  
Брови удивленно взлетели и тут же вернулись на место. Пальцы выпустили волосы.  
— Ты не шутишь?  
— Нет.  
— Эм, — Джеймс посмотрел вдаль, вряд ли что-то видя перед собой. Рэй обхватил его запястье: пульс зашкаливал. — Ну, мы редко сможем их надевать. Он вряд ли заметит.  
— Я готов изменить свою жизнь таким образом, чтобы носить кольцо постоянно. И ездить в отпуска намного чаще. Без охраны.  
— А, — Джеймс повис. Пульс продолжал разгоняться. Рэй потянул к себе его руку и легко коснулся ее губами выше костяшек.  
— Прости, Коди, — сказал Джеймс и поцеловал его так, что мальчишка проснулся.


	6. Знаки (после тяжелых дней Рэю снятся эротические сны с участием разных и порой неожиданных людей)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку 2.10 https://the-gentlemen-fest.diary.ru/   
> "После особо нервных и тяжёлых дней Рэю снятся очень яркие эротические сны с участием самых разных и порой неожиданных людей."
> 
> Да, текст немножко причастен к чудесному арту прекрасной @helensilivren во что я все еще не могу поверить и хлопаю себя ушами по щекам от любви <3<3<3  
> https://twitter.com/helensilivren/status/1267333991478243329
> 
> Обязательно посмотрите!..

«Этого не может быть» думает Рэй.  
Но тонкий пальчик Роуз находит дорогу к коже между пуговиц на его груди, движется к соску и не исчезает, когда он зажмуривается, маскируя жест под затянувшееся моргание, не способное никого оскорбить...  
— А он боится поверить, — насмешливо тянет Роуз.  
— Еще бы, — отвечает ей Микки, стоящий за его спиной.  
Рэй чувствует запах его парфюма и тяжесть руки — тот гладит полоску воротника, шею над ним, большой палец касается мочки уха.  
— Что происходит? — спрашивает Рэй еле слышно, голос изменяет ему, как и собственное неповоротливое тело, отяжелевшее от возбуждения и шока.  
Вместо ответа Микки тянет его за волосы, заставляя выгнуться. Роуз касается горла кончиком языка и сжимает сосок сквозь ткань.  
Голос Микки звучит над ухом:  
— Босс? — и член болезненно упирается в ширинку, хотя обращается Микки разумеется к жене.  
— Дай мне минуту, — Роуз проводит по колену Рэя и все они почему-то оказываются сидящими… в машине, в ярком дневном свете.  
Рэй на заднем сиденье. Пирсоны впереди.  
Роуз смотрит на него тонко усмехаясь, глаза лукаво блестят, рука едва касается колена:  
— Рэймонд?  
Рэй на всякий случай прикрывает пах папкой, с которой уснул в обнимку. Итог месяца напряженных переговоров, ряда бессонных ночей. Ее тяжесть больше не приносит никакого удовлетворения. Все затмевает тень сна. Картинки, запахи и — желания…  
Он поправляет очки, давая себе время справится с лицом, но не чувствуют никакой уверенности в том, что у него получилось.  
— Вы закончили? — недовольно спрашивает Микки с водительского места. Что ему не нравится — внимание Розалинд к другому, ее жест или вынужденная остановка, — Рэй не успевает понять. Роуз подмигивает ему:  
— Он больше не стонет, — и отворачивается к мужу, чтобы провести рукой по бедру Микки. Хмурое усталое лицо в зеркале заднего вида озаряется мальчишеской улыбкой. Грудь сжимает странная тяжесть и это нервирует. Рэй совершенно точно не хотел бы оказаться в ситуации из сна с Пирсонами по многим причинам. Кажется ему необходимо вернуться к терапии, нормально отдохнуть…  
«нормально потрахаться» насмешливо продолжает внутренний голос.  
«Для эффективного решения этой задачи недостаточно ресурсов» привычно парирует Рэй и берется со смартфон — добавить в органайзер побольше спорта, ведь спорт отлично снимает стресс.

Он еще не знает, что отдохнуть не удастся и в следующем месяце из-за многоходовки Мэттью Бергера. И да, ему придется побегать, но стресса это не снимет.

*

В зале почему-то почти нет людей и темно, хотя сегодня намечалось что-то важное.  
Первый настоящий бой того рыжего из новеньких или подготовка к полуфиналу?..  
Рэй никак не может вспомнить, но рассчитывает разобраться в ближайшее время.  
Уверенно подходит к рингу и останавливается.  
Что бы сейчас не происходило на матах на бой это мало похоже, хотя включает впечатляющее количество захватов и проверок гибкости.  
Двое парней вжимаются в друг друга. Их кожа — темная одного и светлая у другого — блестит от пота и масла. Рэй избегает смотреть им в лица, не желая понимать кто перед ним, но не может отвести глаз от тел. У движений есть собственный завораживающий ритм, совпадающий с сорванным дыханием обоих и стонами.  
— Передумал? — спрашивает Тренер, появившийся словно из ниоткуда.  
На плечах полотенце, в растянутом вороте свободной футболки видны ключицы.  
Волосы немного влажные, как и все его тело, может поэтому свободные шорты льнут к бедрам. Или под ними ничего нет...  
— Не дождешься, — слышит он свой голос словно со стороны.  
Тренер кивает на ближайшую скамейку и, когда Рэй садится, разводит ему колени будничным жестом, чтобы опуститься между ними. Дыхание с ринга слышится будто бы громче, что странно, ведь сердце Рэя звучит оглушающе.  
— Я же говорил мышцы обязательно надо будет разогреть, а одежда должна быть свободной. — Тренер подворачивает ему брюки. Разминает ноги от щиколоток до колен, каждую обеими руками. На его небритом лице написано наслаждение от хорошо исполняемой работы и ничего более. Почему-то это раздражает и усиливает возбуждение одновременно. Настолько, что Рэй тянется к нему сам… и падает в реальность.  
Практически буквально — упасть ему не дает Мэл, придерживающий за плечо.  
— Вот отбитый…  
— Респект, мужик!  
Остальные разумеется тоже здесь: уснувший сидя в переполненном людьми зале Рэймонд Смит — зрелище уникальное. Если бы не запахнутые полы плаща могло бы стать исключительным. Разлететься по соцсетям..  
Удивительно, но данный вариант развития событий сейчас его не волнует, в отличии от содержания очередного сна. Праймтайм и Эрни, надо же…  
«А часть про Тренера ты будешь игнорировать?» спрашивают внутри головы. «Хорошо, подождем, пока приснится Банни. Хотя Банни был на прошлой неделе...».  
— Тренер звонил сказать, чтобы мы без него зал закрывали. Задерживается тип. Удивился, что вы здесь. Созвонитесь что ли? — предлагает Мэл.  
Рэй благодарит его кивком и, старательно делая вид, что его ноги не затекли, выходит из зала.  
Снаружи он позволяет себе снять очки, растирает лицо руками.  
«Если тебе недостаточно демонстрации, можешь проанализировать зачем абсолютно измотанным приехал именно сюда. Подсказка раз: вовсе не потому что зал был ближе всего. Подсказка два: если бы ты знал, что его не будет, поехал бы отсыпаться домой. Подсказка три: когда меня становится невыносимо много это верный знак, что пора что-то делать...»  
Рэй борется с желанием закрыть уши, побеждает. Берется за телефон, не имея никакого представления что сказать, и тот звонит сам.  
— Что-то случилось? — голос Тренера едва слышно за шумом автомобилей, но Рэй все равно улавливает в нем волнение и грудь заливает теплом.  
— Нет, проезжал мимо.  
— А… Ну раз уж ты там я все-таки доеду. Как насчет выпить и пожрать? Я хочу смертельно. Можем заехать в тот ресторан или…  
— До него два квартала. Давай я поеду к тебе навстречу и вместе решим.  
— Сейчас, погоди. — Тренер судя по звукам паркуется. Его становится слышно намного лучше. — Может встретимся у меня? Там будет намного тише чем в ресторане, и, ну, ты сможешь спать лежа, если захочешь. — Он явно улыбается. И Рэй, несмотря на звенящие нервы улыбается в ответ тоже. — Эти придурки прислали мне фото. И я абсолютно совершенно на тысячу процентов уверен, что за тобой надо ехать, но возражения приму. Так что?..  
— Едь. Я дождусь, — говорит Рэй, слышит в ответ радостное:  
— До встречи, — и, наконец, принимает решение.

Внутренний голос довольно замолкает.


	7. Отмеченные болью (соулмейт ау, в котором пара чувствует боль друг друга)

Что происходит определяют достаточно рано — есть все-таки некоторые плюсы от аристократического происхождения. Никто не ждет от тебя выдающегося здоровья (спасибо близкородственным бракам в генеалогическом древе), поэтому стоит будущему наследнику начать кровоточить носом без причины, его тщательно изучают до последней клетки и сразу же приходят к верному выводу.  
Где-то есть пара, довольно неугомонная и едва ли относящаяся к высшему сословию, потому что нос кровит будто его разбили и болит, наверное, также, колени и локти то и дело содраны (эта боль ему неизвестна тоже, ведь за Рэем следят в три пары глаз — телохранитель, нянька и домоправительница).  
Первое что он по этому поводу чувствует, в свои пять лет уже довольно сознательный, острую черную зависть: жизнь неизвестного мальчишки полна приключений, о которых ему можно только мечтать.  
Зависть острая, обида на чужую боль еще острее, одно цепляет другое, и случайно зацепив глазом торчащий из лестницы гвоздь Рэй недолго думает насаживаясь ладонью на острый железный кончик. Гордится поступком он перестает почти сразу же — теперь его таскают еще и по психотерапевтам, на память остается глубокий шрам. Рэй объясняет что хотел так передать привет, показать неизвестному мальчишке, что тот не одинок, и когда ложь срабатывает, понимает что обнаружил в себе какой-то удивительный нужный навык...

Потом, уже в закрытой школе, тот оказывается очень полезным, как и знание о боли, которым многие вокруг обделены. Никакой благодарности за эту «богами подаренную связь» Рэй впрочем не чувствует, только усталое не по годам тяжелое сожаление: и без всей этой хуйни жизнь выходит достаточно безрадостной и от безысходности собственного будущего хочется лезть на стену. Пара не добавляет ему поводов для любви — дарит на пятнадцатилетие разбитую голову и сломанную руку, а еще через две недели будто всего остального недостаточно — татуировки. Сначала маленькую над сгибом левого локтя, потом большую — на правом предплечье. Чтобы справиться со всем этим Рэй курит травку, пока на коже выступает кровь, обозначая каплями контуры знаков, по которым пару можно было бы найти, но ему нет до них никакого дела. Все что его волнует это как съебаться с элитных галер для которых он был рожден. Между кайфом и болью рождается вполне рабочий и дико амбициозный план, чьему исполнению он и посвящает остаток юности. Немного мешает ставшая хронической боль в мышцах, но ее он худо-бедно присваивает себе спортом и так до двадцати одного никакой выдающейся боли не приключается.

В двадцать один он знакомится с Микки Пирсоном и отправляет паре свое первое ножевое.

*

Микки считает их встречу подарком судьбы, самого Рэя, попавшего в пятнадцать процентов обладающих связью, счастливчиком. Их таланты отлично дополняют друг друга, бизнес прочно встает на ноги, чего ни тот ни другой не могли бы быстро добиться по раздельности. Жизнь входит в колею, ебанутую, но свою, максимально далекую от всего что было ему предначертано, кроме пары. Неизвестный один раз оказывается переломан почти весь, в другой пытается загнуться от огнестрела, при том довольно своеобразно. Микки, выслушав путанные объяснения Рэя, и, посовещавшись со специалистами говорит, что выстрелов было два. Первый пришелся в броник, второй в грудь, когда тот сняли. Его загадка пары занимает куда больше чем самого Рэя. Рэй по-прежнему предпочел бы чтобы этого неконтролируемого аспекта в его жизни не было, о чем и сообщает, не выбирая слов, уже достаточно обкуренный и пьяный: «убил бы сам, чтобы освободиться». Микки замечает: «Не убил бы. Своими силами так точно - согласно списку уже полученных ранений парень тебе достался боевой, тренированный. Может быть полицейский или военный. И похоже как и ты отказник от связи, раз не бережет тебя, не ждет и не ищет». Подобие интереса — «а ты-то почему?..» — пробивается сквозь ледяную броню, но быстро гаснет, стоит получить еще несколько раз в голову посреди месяца набитого ключевыми сделками. Рэй пытается вернуться к блокаторам, блокаторы пытаются отправить его на тот свет, а после наступает удивительное время полного затишья. Спецы говорят смерть ощущалась бы иначе и «ваша пара, должно быть, сменила образ жизни на более безопасный. Может быть ради вас». Рэй осторожно не верит несколько лет и все ждет подвоха, но кроме спорта, еще спорта и, пожалуй, спорта его пару мало что занимает. Периодически случаются растяжения, оплеухи и другие мелочи — ничего из того чтобы не было частью их жизни раньше. И так до того самого вечера, когда ферму грабят. Рэй смотрит видео с прыгающими клетчатыми парнями и чувствует глухую чужую боль — сначала в грудной клетке, потом в давно разбитом не у него виске, и удивляется словно в первый раз тому как все опять неудачно совпало по времени.

Когда наставник ребят, вынесших ферму, появляется в «Королеве Виктории», Рэй перестает тереть раскалывающийся висок, не только потому что чужим небезопасно демонстрировать слабости. Мужик удивляет его сразу же простым нормальным честным решением. Вместо того чтобы юлить или сдать своих и остаться в безопасности он заключает сделку невыгодную разве что ему самому. Честность вообще редко встречается в мире Рэя, настолько редко, что сама по себе кажется манящей и тем еще вызовом. Соответствовать ей непросто и кажется удивительно важным. Привлекательность физическую он оценивает тоже и откладывает на потом. Обдумать или даже исследовать, когда первое смущающее впечатление окажется позади. Тренер вроде приходит к похожим выводам, хотя и тщательно держит лицо. Читать его почему-то легко и приятно волнующе. О паре Рэй не думает, до тех пор пока Нах, которого они упустили, не заканчивается под поездом. После оба они прикладывают ладонь к груди — только Рэй немного позже, и — в голове проясняется. На него снисходит паралич, поэтому Тренер не получив никакого сопротивления, берет его за правую руку, отгибает осторожно пальцы, прячущие ладонь, смотрит на шрам и гладит его с неожиданной нежностью. Рэй вместо того чтобы ударить его в лицо (единственное что представлял себе годами), также невесомо пожимает руку в ответ.

— Доставил я тебе проблем, хм? — говорит Тренер, Рэй кивает и крепко обнимает его, прижимая к себе как никого никогда ни до ни после.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> выходу из больницы посвящается!..


End file.
